


La chanson de l'enfant des rues

by Jyana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chanson, horreur, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai écrit ce texte pour un concours sur le forum les Fées de l'écriture pour le thème horreur.</p></blockquote>





	La chanson de l'enfant des rues

**La chanson de l'enfant des rues**

 

Lune d’or, nuit étoilée

Cela nous promet une belle soirée

Lune d’argent, ciel éclairé

Voilà deux femmes en train de s’embrasser

Puis soudain la quiétude est rompue

Par un bruit bien malvenu

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdus

Ame innocente au cœur ingénu

Es-ce -toi qui cours si rapidement

Que tu dépasses le vent ?!

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Mais que fuis-tu donc dans cette ruelle sombre ?

Aurais-donc tu peur de ton ombre ?

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Qui t’effrayes donc à ce point,

Que tu ne saches plus retrouver ton chemin ?

Bruit de pas, calvacade

Brisant le silence de la nuit

Rompant ainsi mon ennui,

Ma vie de pauvre homme malade

 

Enfant des rues, enfants perdus

Désormais la route où tes pieds se sont posés,

Ressemble à un pauvre animal blessé.

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Même si on m’avait mille fois poignardé

Je n’aurais pas autant saigné.

Comment tout ce sang peut-il t’appartenir ?

Tu n’es pas plus gros qu’un souriceau.

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Ne traverse pas le ruisseau,

Il est le plus sûr moyen de périr,

Car dans les flots mouvementés

La fureur est le maître incontesté.

Pour toi qui ne sait pas nagé

Ce serait folie de la défier.

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Ne t’approche pas de l’homme pendu

Où il te mangera tout cru

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Eloigne-toi sans tarder

Cette maison est hantée.

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Est-ce ton cri qu’on entend au loin ?

Ton cri qui réveille mes voisins ?!

 

C’était hier ou bien il y a dix ans

Qu’on retrouvit un cadavre d’enfant

Ses yeux exorbités regardaient un point particulier

Quand nous tremblions devant son corps mutilé.

 

Enfant des rues, enfant perdu

Depuis trois jours qu’on ne te vois plus

Où as-tu donc disparu ?!

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte pour un concours sur le forum les Fées de l'écriture pour le thème horreur.


End file.
